Catheters typically are inserted into a blood vessel through a sheath which is fixed in place relative to the blood vessel. The sheath protects the vessel and adjacent derma around the point of insertion while the catheter is advanced and withdrawn as necessary for the particular treatment being applied. The sheath is prepared for insertion by first placing a dilator within the lumen of the sheath and a needle or pointed wire within the lumen of the dilator. The needle or wire is used to pierce the derma and the blood vessel's wall and then is advanced into the blood vessel's lumen. Then the dilator is advanced along the wire without moving the needle or wire so that the tip of the dilator passes through the derma and blood vessel wall, expanding the diameter of the opening into the blood vessel.
At this point, with the dilator tip within the blood vessel lumen, the needle or wire may be withdrawn from the blood vessel. The sheath may then be advanced along the dilator, holding the dilator stationary, until the tip of the sheath is within the blood vessel's lumen. The sheath typically also expands the opening into the blood vessel. Once the sheath is in the blood vessel at a suitable location, the dilator may be withdrawn and the sheath braced in position, for example by taping the sheath to the patient's arm or leg adjacent the point of insertion. Then, the catheter is inserted through the sheath and into the blood vessel and maneuvered as necessary to provide the desired treatment.
The catheter's outer diameter (o.d.) in such a system is limited by the inner diameter of the sheath, which in turn is limited by the expansion provided by the dilator. A typical dilator-sheath introducer provides a dilator lumen allowing only a 3-French or 0.038 inch o.d. wire, and the dilator must be expand outwardly relatively abruptly to reach even a modest outer diameter. The sheath lumen then is the same size as the outer diameter of the dilator, and typical size is only a 9-French or 0.118 inch, thus limiting the o.d. of the catheter to 9-French, which limits the types and capabilities of the catheters that can be used with such an introducer.
The dilator and sheath are typically formed of a plastic material and the tips of the dilator and sheath are sometimes damaged by insertion into the blood vessel. This may cause trauma to the derma and blood vessel, or require a second needle insertion if the tip is damaged to the extent it prevents suitable insertion.
The sheath typically includes an elastic collar adjacent a proximal end, through which the catheter is inserted. Such elastic collars are typically designed to allow the catheter to be advanced and withdrawn while providing some deterrence to blood leaking out through the sheath between the washer and the catheter. However, blood leakage past the washer is sometimes significant, causing unwanted complications to the catheterization procedure.